Untitled (For now hehe)
by AthiraMoon
Summary: One a gentle soul with a strong fire within, another which is cocky and strong with a powerful soul. When this two cross paths it shall be in a way neither one ever dreamed off. After all how DOES a devil hunter handle a world with elves and annoying blue fairies? AU(To a point) Dante/Link YAOI!
1. Prelude

Athira: Hey~~~ I know I know I need to get too work on my other stories and I will...soon! Also this is a story I am writing with a friend. So I will mention her a few times not sure if she'll say anything. Anyhow we only have a few chapters done because we want too see how well this story wil be taken and if we get some lovers or likers of it.

Dante: Hey quite yapping and just get on with the story...I always wanted too screw a elf...hmmm...

Athira: *frowns* Keep your mind half ass clean...you dont need too scare or scar the poor guy.

Athira: I own nothing at all! Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom and Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo (?) I think...

* * *

Whistling as he walked the male moved his hair out of his face. Before putting his hands back in the packets of his black pants. Dante looked around the street lazily, he knew a demon was here but it was trying too hide. Sometimes he could have fun with that but... Frowning a bit he waited to see if the demon would do anything. Getting nothing he huffed before he smirked.

"Fine then...we are doing this my way then..." He trailed as he pulled out Ebony and aimed down an alleyway. "...cause this is getting boring!" The devil hunter said as he opened fire into the alleyway hiting the demon that tried too come out and attack him. Smirking more as he pulled out Ebony's partner Ivory and continued too shoot before the demon was dead.

"Finally, now too get my pay and get the hell out of this place." Dante said with a nod as he put away his two guns and started too walk off, wanting too find the person who hired him for this small time job. Being told too go to some old ruins, Dante made the short walk there. Looking around he frowned not seeing anyone before going inside only too step on a portal. Looking down Dante went to say something but everything went to black around him...

Link lay fast asleep, peacefully in the Sacred Forest Temple. In amongest the poes who would never bothered him knowing they would get beaten up if they should do so. Navi flew around watching the skulltula's spin and hiss at the poes daring them to come closer. It was cold, yet a comforting place Link loved dearly. Suddenly a little elf with long beautiful green hair entered the temple, with glowing emarald eyes that smiled at Navi, waving lightly. She had come to remind Link he was needed to go too the Castle! Princess Zelda would be arriving soon.

Link sat up and rubbed his eyes not bothered or tired at all. This was his life, he lived to save. Saria sent the message too Navi mentally before warping back to the Lost Woods leaving Link and navi alone again.

"HEY! Hurry! Zelda will be at the castle soon! You saved it! Finally all peace is restored! COME ON!" Navi yelled aloud, making it echo in the temple. Link snatched her irratated and stuffed her in his dark green tunic pocket with a grin. Jumping down the ledge he slept upon he ran up the stairs like a madman careful as not to trip. Outside the sun shone bright and the forest was alive with animals and music. Link pulled out his ocarina and played the notes to warp to the temple of time which was close to the castle but as he played the finally note and was wraped up into the light and sky everything became black...and another could hear the music...

* * *

Athira: This is a crossover I never dreamed of doing...mostly I never throught of it.

Dante: Can I kill the fairy? Is anyone really going too miss that blue ball of pain and torture?

Athira: Dante if Navi pisses you off...then I will keep Navi around and I'm sure Abby will agree.


	2. Devil & Elf

Athira: Alright now for the real first chapter!

Dante: *snorts* now I get too have my way if the elf yet?

Athira: No...you get your way...WAY LATER in the story...so suck it up.

Dante: This both sucks and blows...

Athira: So same as before I own nothing at all.

Also need too add that this may seem like a rp because it is haha. Like I said this is a idea that me and a friend started.

OHHH! And we got swears in this one cause it's Dante hehe.

* * *

Dante spun slowly out of the darkness till his feet touched the ground. Hearing the strange humming sound, he looked the strange white building and ahead too see a alter with three colorful stones. Sending someoneone beside him he looks too see a male shorter than him wearing odd clothing, spotting the sheild and sword and the one thing that stood out the most, the pointed ears.

Link gasped as he spotted the male beside him. With silver hair and a large and scary greatsword on his back. Feeling confused and feeling a sense of caution was needed. Stepping back he held his Hyrulian shield for protection which gleamed proudly. Link failed...he didn't save Hyrtle after all, his heart sank and deep anger set out. He drew his Biggoron sword, a tall slim sword he eventually got used to using with one hand. Link angirly pointed his sword at the evil man wanting to take him down. He could not fail Zelda.

Dante watched the smaller male prepare for battle as he chuckle and raied his hands to show he was not a threat. Dante tilted his headbeofre saying.

"Chill out kid. I'm not here to fight. I just came here by some whirl wind fuck up." Link lowered his sword and sheild stunned. He did not know hald the word this man used. Confused Link whispered.

"What is fuck?" Dante blnked staring at the male before he burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around his sides.

"Seriously kid! How innocent can you be!? Expecially wielding a long ass sword!?" Link watched the odd male laugh aloud because he did not understand a simply word. Rolling his eyes as he put away his sword and sheild on his back irratated. Link sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and waited for this clown to sober up. Dante finally stopped laughing as he straightened up. Crossing his arms over his cest mimicking the other.

"So kid where exactly are we? Who are you? And why the hell are your ears pointy?" He asked before moving close to Link in a blink of an eye tugging lightly on one of the said ears. Link pushed the man away lightly. Obviously this guy didn't know an elf when he sees one. Dante let himself be pushed away feeling that the male didn't find him a threat anymore.

"This is the Temple of Time. All the Goddesses and gods sing here too. I am Link the hero of this town Hyrule. I am also an elf. I am Hyrulian but grew up in Kokiri Forest." Link whispered again, his voice was young and gentle. He was not used too speaking so much. Dante shook his head as he listened too what the male said.

"I only got half of what you said kid. The rest made no sence." Looking around again now knowing what the humming was he asked.

"Are you sure they are Gods and Goddesses?" Link leaned from side to side, his feet hurting slightly from wearing flat boots made from cow hide.

"Fire,water and Earth... yes." Link nodded pointing to the stones on the altar which spun fanstastically, sparkling bright with radiance. This man was not from this world, he was not going to understand anything. Link could only sigh on the inside, as to not come across as rude. Not getting an answer, well not vocally anyhow, enough for him to understand, he stared at the elf that stood before him and smirked.

"So LLLLLLLiiiink, is there anywhere to get a good bite to eat or drink around here?" He asked deciding that he might as well get used to this strange world he found himself in.

Link looked at the man nodding "There is potions and fish in the market. Bombs, arrows, slingshot ammo.. Unless you go fishing yourself in the lakes then the fish will cost you ten gold." He explained softly , looking at the male in seriousness not even blinking or cowering down.

Dante once again stared calmly at the male while on the inside he was starting to get pissed off.

"Im not looking for potions, unless its some damn good liquor and Im not a fish person..."He explained working on keeping the frustration out of his voice.

Link could not see this man eating fish either. Suddenly, Link had an idea. Shyly leaning to the man he whisked up his hand drawing him outside into the bright happy sunlight, into the loud cheerful market where everyone paid no mind, out of the market to Hyrule Field.

Dante asked "Where the fuck are we going?"

Link took his ocarina out in a hurry not stopping to answer the man at all. Did he really have to talk? Link played his short lovely tune for his horse, who automatically came at a brilliant run, her coat shining in the light. As soon as she ran up and slid to a halt whining, Link took hold of her long shaggy mane and held out his hand to Dante, who took it curiously and pulled him on behind.

"EYAH!" Link shouted kicking the horses sides to get her going again. Link would take this man to Kakariko Village where there was a bar he could enjoy. It was the only thing he could think of. Navi flew out of his tunic pocket glaring at the stranger following behind, tired of hiding. Off they galloped towards the village, wind blowing threw their ears and clothes.

Arriving to a set of long old set of stone steps stuck in dark folds of dirt across a stoney bridge, Link stopped Epona in front a lone skinny tree and patted Eponas neck. He slid off helping the "Devil Man" off as well. Nuzzling Eponas nose, Link fed her a carrot before leading the manup the long stairs showing no emotion in his face and keeping cool.

Everyone in the village clapped, danced, sang and worked hard. It held many houses to many families, some still under construction. There in the middle lay a gigantic stone well that fed everyone the aamount of water they needed everyday. Not only that, but the village lived next door to a smoking volcanoe.

Link led the man into the bar in hopes to get rid of him finally to get to the princess in time.

Dante didnt know what to do, he had never ridden a horse before and being suddenly pulled onto one was enough to suprise on to the elf, He simply went with it. Once they arrived at a set of stairs letting Link help him off , "dusting" himself off acting like he knew what he was doing. Being led again by Link he looked around the town briefly within the quick pace that was set. Once inside the bar Dante smiled a bit, feeling more at home.

He walked over to the bar and sat down. Not really knowing if what they had was beer, he asked for the strongest drink the bartender had. The bartender smugly smashed a pumpkin beer in front of his face walking away.

Dante looked at the drink before nodding to the bartender in a show of thanks. He grabbed the beer and hugged the whole thing down. Finishing the beer he slammed the glass down and asked for another. After asking he looked around catching Link walking away, calling out to him.

"Where are you going kid? Or are you to young to drink?" Dante kicked up his heels onto the wooden bar before him and sat in a strange angle. Getting another beer, he ordered a seperate one before holding it out to a shy Link.

Link turned around, his big blue eyes wide. He slowly sat down beside the manand took the drink sipping it quietly. The chinese man was in the bar today, playing his record player that spun fast. He was going insane. Link taught him the Song of Storms, the poor chinese man ever since had gone mad.

The bartender glared at the man sitting beside Link as if warning him not to cause trouble. Link took another sip, looking to the cracked dusty floor shyly again.

Dante, looked at the bartender with a smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief, before he turned his seat to stop and gaze at Link.

"So why are you looking at the ground like a child being scolded at?" Drinking down half the beer, he waited patiently for an answer.

"I do not wish to be here, the princes.. I was supposed to go to the castle and claim a reward from her father the King. " Link was saddened, he missed an important ending. Maybe they would search for him? The princess showed in his mind with her pale friendly face and he sighed. She was going to be angry with Link. He shook his head slowly.

Dante listened as he slowed down a bit on his beer.

"So then why are you still here if this princess chick is so important?" Dante asked curiously.

"You wanted me to stay, so I stayed. I could not leave a man not from this world, alone." Link softly spoke looking up at Dante with a small painful grin, blue eyes blinking innocently.

Dante leaned back more somehow seemingly able to balance strangely.

"I may not be from this world but as long as I have beer and good food I am content to stay right here, while you go off to go to the castle. While you go "this" person will be right here when you get back." Dante finished before polishing off the rest of the beer in his mug.

"Besides where else am I going to go in a strange world like this?" Dante added.

Link thought about it thinking it over. Nodding he took out four gold to pay for all the beers Dante drank plus his one beer too. Link gulped it down and gasped after putting it on the counter with care. He then reached into his giants wallet and gave the silver haired man thirty gold in case he needed anything more before he got back. He then walked away quickly without another word.

Navi tugged at his ear " HEY! LETS GO BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! HURRY!"

The sun was going down making the sky an orange purpley color. Epona took him back to the silent market now galloping fast not stopping for anything. Link warped to the castle though he was not supposed to but he did not want to be late. Worrying more about what the King thought more than anything, he did not want to make a bad impression.

The king accepted Link in proudly with a huge smile and hug. Princess Zelda clapped happy Link even showed up! The King gave to Link a golden ocarina wih shells on it from the sea shore and 5,000 gold for his giants wallet. Link bowed to the king, shoving the gold into his wallet in a hurry. That stranger was on his mind now, bugging him like a mosquito biting the back of his mind. The princess watched worried, Link was acting strangely! Link bowed again and left in a sprint out of the castle, guards watching his every move. Zelda looked to her father who was now laughing, and shrugged.

Dante continued to drink his beer suprising many in the bar, by not being drunk by ten mugs. He finished up his eleventh mug right as the chinese man started to play that same crappy song AGAIN! Dante, shook his head before putting down all the gold onto the counter before saying.

"Apologizes, but Im afraid Im going to have to start trouble." As he finished saying that he whipped the empty mug at the Chinese man. Hitting his record player hard enough to break it.

"I'd advise that you learn something new before you repair that and play more crappy ass music, otherwise I will take the horn and shove it straight up your ass."

Getting up Dante strolled out of the bar while everyone looked around in silence before going back to their conversations. The china man broke out in a stupor before throwing his temper tantrum.

Once outside the bar, Dante spotted the tree in the middle of the village and jumped up into the branches, removing rebellion so he could rest his back against the trunk. Waiting patiently for the elf boy to return.

* * *

Dante: Ha! At least I got too do something!

Athira: Ya...luckly I really didn't like that guy...for those who don't know or don't remember. He is the guy in the windmill that plays his record player and gets really mad when you play the Song of Storms. He is in Orcina of Time.

Link:...trouble...

Dante: Trouble is my middle name elfy.

Athira: Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	3. Trees & Waterfalls

Athira: I would like too finally bring my partner in crime for this story in too say the disclaimer.

Spirit Elf: We do not own the Link or worldy thing or the princess or the devil may cry refrences or the trees or the horse or the moon or the sky or the temples or the dirt or the rocks or the rockstar energy drinks or peoples dogs or your grandmothers grandmothers grandmothers grandmother... you get the point... -_-

Athira: Holy crap girl...when I said disclaimer I just meant for the story...

Dante: Ha! Noobs.

Athira: Well you get the idea we own nothing at all.

Athira: Also i was rereading and noticed that we have been using gold...we will change that too rupees like it should be.

* * *

The night came swiftly, all was quite now except for the golden bugs and black vampire bats flying about. The moonlight was gorgous tonight, it was amazing.

Link swept off Epona climbing the stairs to find the "Devil Man". He could not stop thinking about his hair and mischiveous smile. But still, Fuck made no sense to him. Link right away noticed the man in the tree resting. Whistling he tried to get his attention, holding up a smaller bag of rupees to him to share kindly.

Dante heard the whistling as he looked down:

"What took you so long to get back here? And does that chinese guy know any other songs?" He asked as he jumped out of the tree, landing with grace. Looking at the bag he raised a brow before taking it and opening it. Reaching in he pulled out a rupee.

"Huh? Why are you paying me?" He asked dropping the gem* back in before handing it back.

"I don't like to take hand outs unless I'm bored, desperately in need or the person is hot enough for me to do something with them." He finished and shrugged with his hands in the air.

"So unless I am in need of the first two or you are the third don't offer me money."

Link held the bag sadly.

"I only wanted to share it. I am not poor and you need it. You will need it for supplies or more pumpkin beers since you like them so much." Link replied sounding hurt. "Anyways unless your off. You can stay at my place if you want." Link offered softly, snatching Navi in his pocket before she could ever pop out and say anything.

Dante stared at the male. But to Link it seemed he was staring right into him. Dante held his hand out taking the bag back.

"Alright kid, show me where you live." Dante replied putting the bag away in his pocket.

Link nodded taking the strangers hand again leading him down to Epona. Where she whined and came to Link, for he was her master and she loved him so dearly. Link once again pulled the man onto the back of his horse and they rode off into the night. Bats flew around their heads and bit Epona making her cry out as they kept riding. Link used to this by now shot them dead automatically with his bow and arrows. He knew that smell, it was the forest they were close.

Dante held onto Link for dear life. Riding horses was something he could not do.

Coming up to the entrance to Kokiri Forest, Link jumped off Epona helping the man off once again politely. He led the stranger into his childhood town. Where fire flies danced and frogs sang in the waters. Where the trees whispered secrets in the breeze that gentley blew warm air around them. Everyone lived in tree huts, logs and tree houses. The people never grew old and lazed around all day. That was forest life. It was simple and lovely. Candles lit all the windows since it was night, it created a friendly angelic atmosphere.

Dante looked around in awe it was very rare to find this, in his world. A place so surrean and gentle. Looking at Link, Dante asked unable to hide the awe in his voice "This is where you live?"

Link nodded smiling looking up at the moon and the beauty of the skies.

"So which one is yours? " Dante asked moving his hand towards the tree houses.

"The tallest one." Link smirked almost proudly, it was his childhood home.

Dante nodded before he started to walk towards the tall tree house, waiting for Link he climbed up the ladder and had to duck to get in the doorway relieved that he could stand up straight inside with a bit of head room left.

Link did not follow the stranger, instead he walked over to the waterfall knowing the man could rest on his bed till the morning. Link dipped his fingers in the pure water smelling its youth and loving the waterfalls sound, he undressed. Everyone was sleeping so Link never bothered to make sure nobody was looking. He ran his fingers through his blonde long layered hair and sighed in relaxation.

In the treehouse Dante removed Rebellion and leaned it up against the wall, stretching what little he could stretch without bumping his hands into the roof, taking off his jacket he draped it over Rebellion. Moving towards the bed he grimaced at how small it was. Hearing the waterfalls gush, Dante moved to a window and looked out to see a Link in his fully glory.

Admiring with approval Dante let his eyes roam slowly over the elf's body then when he got to his feet he noticed how close Link was to the edge of the waterfall. Dante couldn't help but smirk and lean out the window before he made a loud "cat calling" whistle.

Link gasped and fell into the water flailing in embarassment as he knew the man saw everything.

Dante laughed as he watched Link fall before he quickly pulled his head back in. Dante walked to the porch and moved up the treehouse onto the roof finding a large branch enough to lay on. With the branch he chose he could see up into the sky and admired at how clear and bright it was.

Watching the stranger climb up the house, Link slowly recovered from embarassment. He bathed using flower oils in his hair to wash and dived down to the bottom of the pond after scrubbing to rinse. He played his ocarina to the grogs who sang along excitedly and Link closed his eyes loving the peace forgetting the stranger could be watching. After awhile Link getting tired, he climbed out and dressed. He went to his home and climbed upand looked down at his weaved branch porch embarassed again, waiting for the man to say something.

Dante sat up, looking down at Link before saying:

"Your bed is way to fucking small even to have fun in. Anyhow, Im sleeping up here where I can stretch." Showing that he could fully stretch with his arms and legs.

Link nodded and went inside his little home that he always knew and whispered.

"Fuck..." Though he still had no idea what it was but it sounded funny. He laid on his bed, wondering what a man to man relationship would be like. He thought it was wrong so he kept it locked away inside. Closing his eyes he snuggled in alittle. An what was fun? If he needed a bed to jump on, Link would make the stranger a bed of moss. Link lay under the sheet thinking about the stranger and got a strange feeling in his stomach. Link looked up at the roof knowing the stranger was close yet so far. Soon he drifted to sleep forgetting for awhile. Frogs kept singing and fire flies nestled inside moon flowers.

* * *

Athira: So yea Link will be on about the fuck thing for awhile, Spirit finds it funny.

Dante: So we get some action soon right?

Athira: *Nods* Why yes...yes you do...hehehehe

Dante: Rrright...remember to review!


	4. Sunshine & Pizza

Athira: Another chapter~ Same old same out. We own nothing.

* * *

Its the early morning dawn, the cocks crowed in the tall grass of kokiri.

Dante wakes up first, looking around and sits up remembering what happened yesterday. He yawns loudly and it echoes all around the small village. Waking up the small children elves of the forest. He stomps shaking the tree house, inside it knocked dust off the roof choking up the poor elven man sleeping inside.

Link awoke with a quick choke on dust and startle of a boom on his little roof. He rolled out of bed only wearing... NOTHING?! He quickly dodged the room for his tunic and hat. Struggling to pull his tunic onto himself..

Dante hearing te scrambling in te tree hut walks to the edge of the roof and hooks his feet to the roof and dodges down to look into a small window. He smirks and gives a little salute and remarks " Morning Sunshine..."

Link gasps his face turning a bright red. His pale skin flushed and his fingers shook with the urge to yell at the devil man and punch him out of his window. What an odd thing to do... Not give Link the privacy he needed to put his clothes on. Finally putting his belt on, he gave it to hard of a tug and accidentally whipped his hand into a wall. He cried out in pain and shook his head. Time for fishing... Breakfast was needed. But the devil man he remembered didn't like fish. Link looked at the man still staring into his window and smiled wanly.

Dante unhooked his feet and flipped landing on the balcony. Still looking through the window resting his strong arms on the window sill. Continues looking at Link and asks "So... What's for breakfast?"

Link rubbed his forhead and sighed. "Uhhh... Well I was thinking we could go fishing and eat some fish cooked over a fire?" His blonde hair seemed to glow with the morning light his eyes twinkled and cheeks turned back to a light shade of pink.

Dante sighed "Woooooow, that just sounds so fantastic..." A look of displeasure on his face.

Link frowned, he felt close to snapping. This man made no sense. Why couldn't he be happy with the small things in life? Link smoothed out his blue tunic that he wasted time putting on. His blue tunic was made water proof for fishing and swimming. Okay, this man needed a kitchen. Why not go back to bar and let him make his own stupid breakfast... Link stretched out his arms and his tunic raised up showing off his strong thighs. After, he walked Dante out of the forest back to the Hyrule Field where Epona sat whining and eating grass. He grabbed Dante and slammed him down on the horse with high energy and they rode off back to the bar... When they got there Link noticed Dante looked confused.

Dante looks at the village again and asks " Why are we here again? Unless fish are magically going to jump out of that well?"

"You need to make your own food from now on. I brought you back to Kakariko Village to this bar so you can make your own food in the back once I pay the man twenty rupees..." Link was now annoyed and sounded frustrated. He whipped open the door to the bar and the sign fell off the bars front and crashed to the ground scaring the roosters. Their feathers combusted into the air and they squaked madly. In went Link paying the bartender and explaining to the man his friend needed the kitchen to cook.

Dante smirked and silently chuckled inside. He followed the elf at a lazy pace and nodded at the bartender and strode into the back happily. Exploring the kitchen to see what was there Dante muttered a curse under his breathe before he started to gather up ingredients did not seem like something you would have for breakfast.

After a few hours Dante sets the strange round steaming dough of paste meat and cheese with vegetables onto the table outside the kitchen. Grabbing a knife he cuts the round thing into pieces equally before he grabs a piece and starts to eat it. Out of contentment he nodded to Link to grab a piece and smiled mouth full of food.

But Link was disgusted and had already ate half of a salmon he ordered with lemon spices and herbs from wild bushes by the death mountain which gave it a bit of a spicy taste to it. Link shook his head " No thank you Dante."

Dante shrugged and continued eating slamming his feet on the table and leaned his chair back out at a weird angle.

Link was bored and needed to get out of the town now but the man had taken hours just to make this round weird thing to eat... By now it was noon and people gathered inside the bar for a lunch after a hards days work.

* * *

The triforce was stolen...

The gods and goddesses no longer sang. And the air around the temple of time grew weary and sad once again. Soon the dark disease would spread to the castle and its markets. Then to the field and its other towns... until there was nothing left. The vegetation would die and the peace within this world would too. People did not know it yet but they were in danger. But nobody knew and they lived happily working and visiting. Enjoying one of the last days of sunlight they would recieve. Smiles danced around the market and dogs barked for food. To them it was a good day...

But to someone just now... it was even better...

* * *

Spirit Elf: *yawns slouched in her chair out of boredom* BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Athira: Really? Really my dear? So yea trouble is starting up hehe. Also I would like too thank all the reviews we have been getting! I am glad to osee that people like this story.


End file.
